Interakció a karakterekkel
Interakció a karakterekkel happens primarily through dialogue in ''A Witcher''. One could, of course argue that swordplay is also character interaction, but for the purposes of this article, we'll limit the discussion to peaceful, at least initally, interactions. Below is a list, with icons, of the kinds of character interaction that can be intiatiated through speaking with game characters, or NPCs. This is how Geralt interacts with the various game characters he meets along his Path. Vesztegetés Kattints a dialógusban megjelenő vesztegetés ikonra, majd add meg a pénzösszeget, így megpróbálhatod megvesztegetni a beszélgetőpartnert. Occasionally, it becomes obvious that a few orens would ease things along. When such an opportunity presents itself, :* Left-click on the "bribe" icon during the dialogue with the intended bribee :* set an amount using the slider :* attempt to bribe the target Tipp: Vigyázz, mert ha az összeg túl alacsony, akkor megsértődik a másik fél. Ivászat Részt vehetsz ivójátékokban is, ahol jutalmakra és új információkra tehetsz szert. Kattints az ivászat ikonjára a dialógusban, hogy kiválassz egy nedűt. Tipp: A karaktereknek igen kifinomult ízlésük van, így nem fognak mást meginni, csak a kedvencüket. Többet kell innod az ellenfelednél, de vigyázz, nehogy teljesen leidd magad. :* Ivászat Ökölharcok Ökölharcok are not just an option to win some extra oren and fame, they are also a quest in the game. The mostly happen in inns and taverns, but can crop up anywhere a misunderstanding can happen. For casual fistfights to earn a few extra orens: :* Left-click on the "fistfight" icon during the dialogue with the intended opponent :* set a wager amount using the slider :* click OK Note: fistfighters will not accept bets that are over double of the intitial bet. (Ex: Initial bet is 20 orens. The fistfighter will not accept a bet over 40 orens.) For quests and misunderstandings (i.e. where no wager is in question): :* Left click on the "fistfight" icon to engage in a fistfight Kovács The weapons that Geralt begins the game with are adequate, but not great. As he swashes and buckles his way through Vizima and environs, he finds rúnák and pieces of meteorit. These can be brought to a kovács to be used to either imbue his silver sword with magical abilities, in the case of runes, or have a new steel sword with magical properties forged, in the case of meteorite ore. Note: that the forge icon also allows you to buy and sell items in addition to the blade enhancement service. Ajándékok There are several reasons to give gifts in the game: for information, in exchange for some other more desirable item, for a service, or just to be nice. To give a gift :* Left-click on the "give gift" icon during conversation :* Left-click on a gift item to give it the intended recipient :* drop it into the gift slot which appears onscreen :* or just double left click on the intended gift item Tip: Win the favor of other characters by giving them gifts. Meditáció és storage These activities often, but not always, happen in the same place, fogadók és kocsmák, in the game. There are also lots of places that Geralt can meditate for free, like campfires and friends' places. Meditáció: :* To meditate in inns, first speak with the innkeeper :* Left-click on the "meditáció" icon. Storage: :* To store an item at, or retrieve an item from, an inn or tavern, first speak with the innkeeper :* Left-click on the "storage" icon (sometimes the storage icon is not immediately visible, so a conversation thread must be followed until it is) Pay This icon is used to pay a sum of money in a legal exchange, as opposed to a bribery situation. Typically this is for a service. The Ferryman wants five orens to cross to or from the swamp. This is the icon that is used to effect that transaction. Play Dice There are plenty of opportunities to play dice poker in the game. Whenever a game character plays poker, this icon appears in the conversation screen. Just click on it to play. There is also a perfectly good article devoted to the subject: :* Kocka póker Pecsétgyűrűk Pecsétgyűrűk are useful for gaining entry into some places, or just passage to others. When you are given such a ring, :* Drag and drop signet in the highlighted ring slots to activate the signet potential gameplay dialogue. If you are not wearing your signet ring, it does you no good. When confronted with an opportunity to use a signet ring in the course of a conversation, and provided of course that you have the necessary ring, :* Left-click the signet in conversation to present the ring. Tip: Characters recognizing signets will be more favorably inclined. Presenting the wrong signet might offend a character. Trade :* Buy or sell from those so inclined to deal with you. Note, however, that an inclination to deal with you does in no way guarantee you the best prices when selling items. cs:Interakce s postavami de:Charakter Interaktionen en:Character interaction fr:Pugilat, poker et boisson it:Interazione tra i personaggi pl:Interakcja z postaciami Kategória:The Witcher számítógépes játék